


A Light in the Dark

by Narutwink



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Nyktophobia, Phobias, Pining!Jorlas, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutwink/pseuds/Narutwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw heather-snufkin's prompt on tumblr and I had A MIGHTY NEED to fulfill it. </p><p>Enjolras accidentally finds out that Grantaire has Nyktophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

“Honestly, Grantaire,” Enjolras began with a hand pressed to his temple. “If you’re going to be so negative, don’t show up.”

Grantaire put his hand over his heart and feigned a pained expression. 

“Oh, Apollo, you wound me.”

“I’m so sure, now can you act like you’re an adult, for once?”

Grantaire smirks into his drink and Enjolras rolls his eyes as he walks towards Combeferre. Combeferre was in the midst of a heated debate about books and poetry with Jehan when Enjolras stalks up next to him. 

“I’m going to kill him.”

Jehan smirks and Combeferre sighs semi-dramatically. 

“You say this every week, how so this time?”

“I’m serious Combeferre, I’m going to murder him with some sort of blunt object. Most likely this clip board if he does it again.”

Jehan turns his head so Enjolras isn’t able to hear his giggling while Combeferre lifts his eyebrow. 

“You know he does it to get a rise out of you?”

“I’m aware.”

“But he also has been able to help you deal with hecklers who are, at times, not as bad as he is?”

“Yes, Combeferre, but that is not the point.”

“So, the point that you’re trying to make is that you’re sexually frustrated and you’re going to take it out on his head with that clipboard.”

“ _COMBEFERRE._ ” Enjolras hisses.

Jehan snorts loudly and begins choking on his own laughter while Enjolras’s face turns the color of fire. 

“Sorry. Yes, Grantaire is being as obnoxious as per usual for him, and he has, while it being annoying, has made valid points wrapped in cynicism. Now please Enjolras, if you’re going to complain, complain _to him_ because nothing is going to change unless you actually talk to him about it and I’m sick of you and him complaining about each other ALL THE FUCKING TIME. I say that with all the love in my heart, truly.”

Enjolras had his mouth hanging open and Jehan had excused himself from the conversation he was laughing so hard. 

“In all seriousness, please, talk to him.” Combeferre says as he makes his way to Eponine. 

Enjolras was left gaping at an empty wall while his brain short circuited on the fact that, _Grantaire had specifically gone to Combeferre to complain about him. ___

__“Ah, did the wall disagree with one of your grandiose ideas about the world, Apollo?”_ _

__Enjolras snaps his mouth shut and glares at the man. Grantaire was wearing his signature smirk and was waiting for him retaliate, he nearly obliged._ _

__As much as Enjolras consistently protested and complained about Grantaire’s constant jabs at his ideals and cynical comments, Enjolras loved to be able to argue so fluidly with someone who disagreed with him. Enjolras had his share of hecklers, however, nine times out of ten, they used the same arguments mixed in with profanity and stupidity. He never developed any arguments farther than what he already knew and believed. Grantaire gave him proof. Grantaire gave him reasonable, if not horribly somber and depressing, arguments._ _

__“Actually Grantaire, do you mind accompanying me after the meeting?” He asks without any bite._ _

__Grantaire’s eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words._ _

__“Uhm, sure, Enjolras.” He says hesitantly._ _

__Grantaire remained relatively quiet the rest of the meeting except for a few backhanded comments, they were tame comparatively. He had stopped drinking after Enjolras had begun speaking again and Enjolras had noticed._ _

__When the meeting came to a close, Grantaire refused to look Enjolras in eyes and seemed to be trembling slightly._ _

__“Come on, we need to talk. Not argue, actually talk.” Grantaire doesn’t respond but nods slightly._ _

__“Let’s just go to my apartment, I need to get some of this home.” Enjolras says offhandedly. Again, Grantaire simply nods._ _

__The walk to Enjolras’s is silent and mildly awkward. Grantaire kept his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere except Enjolras._ _

__By the time they entered the lobby, the silence was maddening. Grantaire had never remained this quiet in his presence for nearly this long and it was beginning to unnerve him._ _

__They entered the elevator and Grantaire finally says, “You know, I don’t believe the almighty god has ever deigned to welcome me into his home,” while giving Enjolras a sidelong glance._ _

__Enjolras sighs exasperated, “I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.”_ _

__

__Grantaire begins to form some sort of sarcastic comment but the elevator shudders to a stop and the elevator car goes dark._ _

__Enjolras hears something connect with the wall but it’s so dark he can barely see past his own nose._ _

__“For God’s sake this is the fourth time in the last two months.” Enjolras mutters pulling out his phone._ _

__He punches the intercom button on the wall and a woman’s voice filters in,_ _

__“Again?”_ _

__“Sorry Denise, but yes. The elevator has gone out again.”_ _

__“Anybody with you?”_ _

__“My friend and I are the only ones in here, this time”_ _

__“We’ll have someone out within the next thirty minutes, babe.”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__Enjolras sighs and checks his phone again._ _

__“Sorry, this happens far to often.” He says in Grantaire’s direction._ _

__“Then maybe you should move somewhere that doesn’t have fucking shitty elevators that don’t fucking work.” Grantaire bites out._ _

__Grantaire’s tone is venomous and he sounds like he’s about to cry._ _

__Enjolras can tell something is off, even in their most heated debates he had never sounded this way._ _

__“Grantaire, are you alright?” he asks._ _

__“I’m fucking _fine_ Enjolras.” This time, Grantaire is definitely crying. _ _

__He can hear Grantaire’s shallow breathing and he can tell Grantaire is beginning to hyperventilate._ _

__Enjolras shines the light of his phone over to where Grantaire is hunched into a corner with his eyes screwed shut and oh fuck, he’s crying._ _

__“Grantaire?” Enjolras says softly and making his way to him._ _

__He places a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder._ _

__“Grantaire, hey. Grantaire. R, it’s alright.”_ _

__Grantaire doesn’t move and he doesn’t open his eyes. He keeps breathing shallowly and crying._ _

__“I…I need out. I can’t, I can’t be in here. It’s dark and I can’t. Get. Out.”_ _

__“R, it’s alright. It’s fine, they’ll get it up and running in less than half an hour. You’re safe.” Now Enjolras is panicked._ _

__This time Grantaire moves his hands to his head and puts his head between his legs._ _

__Enjolras had never seen Grantaire this panicked about anything in the entire time they had known each other._ _

__Enjolras pulls Grantaire into his chest and begins to whisper things into his messy hair._ _

__“Shhh, R. It’s ok. It’s ok, calm down.”_ _

__He kisses his hair and his temple and he can still feel Grantaire shuddering in his arms._ _

__Grantaire’s breathing stops completely. He can barely think and everything is hazy._ _

__Enjolras was holding him, Enjolras was _kissing_ him. His eyes fly open and he can hear Enjolras whispering. __

____“It’ll be alright, R. I’m right here. I’m here.”  
He buries his hand into Enjolras shirt and holds on as if he’s going to be ripped away. _ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I have nyktophobia and…”_ _ _ _

____“Stop talking.” He says softly._ _ _ _

____And holy shit, Enjolras is kissing his temple again. He’s kissing him AGAIN. WHAT IS GOING ON?_ _ _ _

____Grantaire begins to breathe softly through his nose again and soon, he stops shaking altogether._ _ _ _

____Enjolras stops speaking and begins rubbing soothing circles in Grantaire’s back and running a hand through his hair._ _ _ _

____They sit in silence and Grantaire can hear Enjolras’s heart beating against his ribcage. Grantaire can swear Enjolras can hear his heart beating a thousand beats per second; he can smell Enjolras’s hair and feel his breathe on his neck. If Grantaire still wasn’t scared out of his fucking mind, he would be mildly turned on._ _ _ _

____“Thank you.” He says quietly._ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to thank me, you’re my friend.” Enjolras says as he rests his chin on top of Grantaire’s head._ _ _ _

____“Not really, I’m kind of a huge fucked up asshole.”_ _ _ _

____“No, you’re not. You can be annoying, yes, but you are not fucked up and you are not an asshole.”_ _ _ _

____“Apollo, all I do is try to make you see how wrong you are.”_ _ _ _

____“Sometimes I am wrong and sometimes you help make my arguments solid, whether you realize it or not. I honestly don’t understand why you stick around when you obviously don’t believe anything I say. Much less anyone else.”_ _ _ _

____“Just because I don’t believe what you say, doesn’t mean I don’t believe in you. I want to believe that you can accomplish all the good you hope to in the world, because you believe you can but, I don’t believe the world will change with you and for that I am truly sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“R, I…Wow.”_ _ _ _

____“Speechless? The mighty Apollo has no words? A first I do believe.”_ _ _ _

____“Why do you call me that?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you’re like the sun, you shine brighter and with more force than anything I’ve ever seen, Enjolras.”_ _ _ _

____There was nothing Enjolras could say to that. He was touched but at the same time Grantaire was _opening up to him, Jesus shit.__ _ _ _

____They sat like that until the lights came on and the elevator began to move and Enjolras didn’t let go until he heard the door open. Grantaire looked as though he’d been through hell, his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red. They made their way to Enjolras room and Enjolras was sure to be in first and turn the light on as fast as possible without being obvious. They stood awkwardly and Enjolras rubbed the back of his head._ _ _ _

____“Do you want anything to drink or eat?”_ _ _ _

____“Actually,” Grantaire starts, “Some water and a truckload of Ibuprofen would be fantastic.” He collapses on the couch and Enjolras smiles and heads to his kitchen. It hits him that this explains a lot about Grantaire and how he acts, he was trying to hide his mortal fear. He would never accompany the group to haunted houses or stay at clubs for very long and he had never seen Grantaire in a space that was very enclosed for longer than a few seconds. It was only now Enjolras even realized he’d never seen Grantaire use an elevator, always stairs or an escalator no matter how far up they had to go, he honestly didn’t know how Grantaire even got on the one today without blinking an eye. He had never really paid Grantaire much attention in general except at meetings._ _ _ _

____If anything, _he_ was the huge asshole._ _ _ _

____He enters the living room to find Grantaire tapping out a rhythm on his leg looking uncomfortable and Enjolras realized that, they weren’t going to talk about what happened, possibly ever again. He sure as hell wouldn’t tell anyone, close as the Amis were, he had earned Grantaire’s trust and he wasn’t going to throw it away._ _ _ _

____He set the cup of water down with the Ibuprofen and waited for Grantaire to drink the water before saying anything. He wasn’t watching how Grantaire’s Adam’s apple bobbed or anything, no way._ _ _ _

____“Hey…it’s kind of late so if you wanted to stay the night I wouldn’t mind.” Enjolras ventures._ _ _ _

____Grantaire checks the time on his phone and rubs his eyes._ _ _ _

____“If you really don’t mind.” He says slowly._ _ _ _

____“Of course not! You can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”_ _ _ _

____Grantaire quirks an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“No Apollo, I’ll be taking the couch if that’s fine. I’m not kicking you out of your bed because you seem to now think I’m fragile.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras sets his mouth in a thin line._ _ _ _

____“That’s not what I meant. I was trying to be nice.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re letting me use your couch, that’s nice enough.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine. I’m hungry, do want anything or would feeding you make it seem I think you weak?” He says sarcastically._ _ _ _

____Grantaire frowns and rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____“I thought you can’t cook to save your life?”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras blushes and frowns._ _ _ _

____“I can! Courfeyrac just exaggerates.”_ _ _ _

____“Does he, Enjolras? Because I recall the time you made brownies and I vividly remember puking twenty minutes later.”_ _ _ _

____“You had also been drinking.”_ _ _ _

____“Enjolras. I’m always drinking.”_ _ _ _

____The blonde groans and throws his hands out._ _ _ _

____“Fine, how about take-out?”_ _ _ _

____Grantaire makes a face and sighs._ _ _ _

____“Just let me do it,” he pushes past Enjolras and enters his kitchen as if it were his own._ _ _ _

____“Wait, what? No, you don’t have to.”_ _ _ _

____“I kind of do if I want to eat something remotely appetizing.” He says smirking._ _ _ _

____Enjolras groans again and puts his hands up while saying, “Fine! Just do what you want, you obviously never listen to me anyway.”  
____

“I’m always listening, Apollo.”

____Enjolras looks back to gauge the look on the brunettes face but he was already turned and looking through his fridge while rolling up his sleeves._ _ _ _

____Enjolras unceremoniously flops on to his couch and begins to surf the channels before settling on _The Daily Show with John Stewart.__ _ _ _

____He would periodically lean back to see whatever the hell Grantaire was trying concoct in his nearly empty kitchen. He wouldn’t even try to deny the fact that Grantaire was incredibly adorable when he was in his element. He had his tongue out and was focusing intently on whatever he had put in a pan he magically found. Enjolras wasn’t even aware he owned one._ _ _ _

____Grantaire was shocked at the lack of food Enjolras actually kept around. A lot of it was expired. With as much money as the man had, he could afford to actually do some grocery shopping and for God’s sake he was an adult._ _ _ _

____Every so often, Grantaire would hear Enjolras laugh or giggle at something on the T.V. It wasn’t something Grantaire had ever really heard Enjolras do. It was always righteous fury, revolutionary passion or anger, not that Grantaire minded most of the time._ _ _ _

____Enjolras was beautiful like that._ _ _ _

____However, hearing him giggle softly and laugh seemingly made him even more beautiful._ _ _ _

____At one point, Enjolras popped his head into the kitchen with curiosity plaguing his face._ _ _ _

____“If you want to know if it’s done just ask me, don’t hover like a kid.”_ _ _ _

____“Is it done?”_ _ _ _

____“No, go watch Stephen Colbert.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras makes an unflattering noise and goes back into the living room. Grantaire smiles and continues his work._ _ _ _

____Enjolras is nearing the tail end of a South Park episode when he hears Grantaire say, “Ok Apollo, it’s ready.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nearly trips over himself getting off of the couch and into the kitchen to find Grantaire smiling with his dining room table already set and Grantaire holding two forks.  
____

“Bon Apetite, mon amis.” He says handing Enjolras one of the forks.

____Enjolras looks at the plate and he can feel his mouth water, he didn’t recognize nearly anything on it and he honestly wondered if Grantaire had created from thin air._ _ _ _

____“Wow, Grantaire…holy shit.”_ _ _ _

____He sits and immediately shovels the food into his mouth while Grantaire looks at him slightly shocked._ _ _ _

____“What?” Enjolras asks with a mouth full of food._ _ _ _

____“Nothing,” Grantaire says sitting down, “You usually just…aren’t that excited about food is all.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’ve been subjected to take-out chinese and pizza for the past two weeks so shut up.” He says, shoving another bite of whatever the hell the godly things on his plate were._ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiles and begins on his own plate and they are filled with a companionable silence._ _ _ _

____Enjolras sets his head on the table and Grantaire snorts._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright?”_ _ _ _

____“That was really good.” He says looking Grantaire in the eye. “Where the hell did you learn to cook like that?”_ _ _ _

____Grantaire shrugs. “I have a really large family on my mom’s side and after she died I lived with them. They come from all over the place, Greece, Spain, wherever the hell else, and I kind of just picked up on how to cook with whatever.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s really awesome, R.” Enjolras says smiling._ _ _ _

____Grantaire blushes and grabs both his and Enjolras’s plates and puts them into the dishwasher._ _ _ _

____“Glad to finally impress you.”_ _ _ _

____“Grantaire, you impress me all the time. I was there when you won that fencing tournament in high school and I was also there when you used your kickboxing to kick that jerk’s ass after he made fun of Joly. You also seem to forget that I’ve also seen you paint.”_ _ _ _

____Grantaire blinks at him and moves towards the living room._ _ _ _

____“I think the drowsiness of a food coma is starting to get to you, so I’m going to go to bed.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras frowns and follows him into the living room to find Grantaire stretching and Enjolras tries not to notice how Grantaire’s shirt rides up slightly. He does, but he tried not to._ _ _ _

____“I’m not tired, nor am I going into a ‘food coma,” he says using air quotes, “You do impress me. You’re an impressive person you just love bringing out the worst in me so I don’t always get to tell you that.” Enjolras states, crossing his arms._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Enjolras crosses the living room feeling Grantaire’s eyes follow him, he can’t tell if it unnerves him or enthralls him._ _ _ _

____Enjolras comes back into the living room with a shirt and sweat pants and tosses them at Grantaire._ _ _ _

____“You can sleep in these, I’m sure you’ll be comfortable.” He says before Grantaire can object._ _ _ _

____Grantaire’s torso was slightly more muscular than his and he was a few inches taller but he was sure the clothes would fit all right. Imagining Grantaire wearing his clothes did something to Enjolras, although he didn’t exactly know what that something was._ _ _ _

____“Thanks.” Grantaire says. Enjolras waves him off with a smile. “Uh…do you mind if I take a shower? I kind of smell awful.”_ _ _ _

____“Nope. Shower is down the hall and towels and wash clothes are stacked in the closet next to it.” As he heads back to get ready for bed himself. “Oh yeah, my shampoo and things are in there but if you don’t like them then…” Enjolras turns to find Grantaire already with his shirt off and moving towards the bathroom. He also noticed the tattoo’s that went across his back. His mouth stops moving and he decides to just stop talking and lock himself into his room._ _ _ _

____Forty-five minutes later Enjolras realizes thirsty and decides to emerge to get some water. He enters to find the living room dark and only the t.v. for light and Grantaire curled on the couch with a blanket._ _ _ _

____“Are you watching _V for Vendetta_ ?” Grantaire jumps slightly and turns. _ _ _ _

____“I thought you were asleep, sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fine, I needed some water. That’s my favorite movie. “ He says sitting next to him._ _ _ _

____“I know, you talk about it all the time.” He says smirking._ _ _ _

____“Then you won’t mind if I watch it with you?”_ _ _ _

____“Enjolras, this is still your house. Just because I sleep on your couch for the night doesn’t change that.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras rolls his eyes and settles into a comfortable position while Grantaire does the same. They sit in silence again but it’s not nearly as awkward as when the night had begun._ _ _ _

____Enjolras liked that._ _ _ _

____He felt sleep starting to claw at him nearing halfway through the movie. His head falls on Grantaire’s shoulder before he really thinks about it. He feels Grantaire’s hand move through his hair and he can’t help but bury himself deeper into Grantaire’s side._ _ _ _

____Grantaire doesn’t object._ _ _ _

____Soon Grantaire dozes off and it doesn’t occur to him when Enjolras curls into him._ _ _ _

____The next morning, Enjolras is warm. It’s not for him to be wrapped in several blankets and nearly over heated, but this was a different warm. He could hear the thumping of a heartbeat and he realized _he was on top of Grantaire._ _ _ _ _

____Grantaire’s arms were wrapped around him and if he moved he was afraid he would wake the sleeping man. He lifted his head to look at Grantaire’s sleeping face._ _ _ _

____It was absolutely the cutest thing Enjolras had ever fucking seen even if he would never tell anyone that._ _ _ _

____Enjolras smiled and rested his head back on Grantaire’s chest._ _ _ _

____Later, that night at the meeting, they went about their business as usual. Grantaire argued and Enjolras became irritated, it lacked its usual fire however. They didn’t talk about what happened in the elevator or about how they woke up but when Enjolras went to ask if Grantaire wanted to come watch a movie all he said was,_ _ _ _

____“As long as we use the stairs.”_ _ _ _

____Enjolras laughed, but he couldn’t stop smiling as they walked together arguing about the truthfulness to the science of Pacific Rim._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got this prompt for heather-snufkin.tumblr.com.
> 
> "Ok, but how about this
> 
> What if Grantaire not just “loves the light like a blind man”, but has a nyktophobia..."
> 
> Also, I really love feedback so feel free to leave comments friends and come say hi on Tumblr at narutwink.tumblr.com


End file.
